<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Surprise by jezsiema656</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460766">Birthday Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema656'>jezsiema656</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezsiema656/pseuds/jezsiema656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when he thought everything did not go according to plan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia x F!OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for being late, been busy with crisis management.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He rarely gets upset whenever she had to go on a mission. Amalthea looked upset when she told him that they could not go out according to plan. </p><p>"Why not ask Cor to send someone else! Why must it be you?" he whined. He rarely moaned, but he wanted her by his side on his birthday. "At the last minute!" </p><p>She felt guilty. They've been planning for weeks, and Gladio's excitement as his birthday got nearer got more noticeable. She went towards him and caressed his cheek, but he refused meeting eye contact with her. "Gladio... I am sorry, but my Dad says I'm the only one qualified for the mission," she whispered, regretfully. Her heartfelt heavy, but it can't she needed to obey her father. </p><p>"Amalthea," Cor called as he entered the Crownsguard training room. "It's time." </p><p>She stood on her toes and pecked Gladio's lips. She was genuinely worried about Gladio. She hated seeing him miserable, and it broke her heart. "When I come back, I promise I will make it up to you," she told him before making her way to her father. </p><p>Cor's cold blue eyes focused on him, "Go home, Gladio." </p><p>For a moment, Gladio felt a raging hatred for the pledge he and Amalthea made as members of the Crownsguard. Yet, he knew it was destiny, and he is the next in line to be the Lucian king's Shield. The one day he wanted Amalthea to himself was the one day, she had to go on a mission.</p><p>He was in a bad mood when he got home. Jared Hester opened the door for the young Amicitia and noticed the negative energy filling the room. "Had a bad day, Gladiolus?" he asked, but the younger Amicitia did not respond. Jared knew enough to let Gladio be to his own devices, and knew that Gladio would end up in the Amicitia home gym, which he did. </p><p>The punching bags were there for a reason. Clarus knew his son had a temper, though Gladio had never shown his petulance in front of anyone unless he could not help it. Clarus got home to find his son beating the punching bag. "Gladiolus..." Gladio did not hear his father call for him but went own beating the punching bag in front of him. He took off his official robes and joined his son. "Gladiolus..." he called again, and this time Gladio stopped punching the bag. "I heard from Cor that you are upset about Amalthea having to go on a mission today." </p><p>Gladio did not say anything, but he did stop punching the bag. "Of all days, Dad," Gladio stated. He was at the point of whining, but it would be childish of him to whine. </p><p>"You two swore an oath, boy. You should know that. Come on; I brought lunch home for you and Iris. I will have to go back to the Citadel after lunch," Clarus said. </p><p>Iris stormed through the door in her usual chirpiness. "Gladdy!" she greeted, dashing towards her brother, hugging him. "Happy birthday!" He felt grateful for his sister. </p><p>After lunch, Clarus put on his robes again and left the manor assuring the son that they will go out for dinner to celebrate his birthday. Gladio threw himself onto his bed. "What a way to celebrate your 21st birthday," he murmured to himself. He picked up his book and laid in bed to read. "Ugh!" he groaned after a while. He put his book aside and leant into his bed. He felt restless, he picked up his phone and dialled her number, but he stopped, remembering that she was on a mission. Gladio laid in bed, his mind in a blank. It was usually like that. Normally, he'd accept the fact that she got sent out on a mission, but it was his birthday. In addition to his sulking, she did not even wish him a happy birthday! Exasperated, he covered his face with the pillow and fell asleep.</p><p>His phone rang, which woke him out from his nap. Groggily, he answered with a grumpy hello. "What do ya want?" he asked when he heard Noct's voice. "I'll be there..." </p><p>Gladio sat on his bed, still grumpy. He scratched his head and yawned. Noct said it was important for him to go to the Citadel as soon as he could as they needed to discuss something over tea, but Gladio thought it was best if he stalls. He felt reluctant. He did not want to leave his bed or his room for that matter. Gladio sunk back into his bed, his hands pillowing his head. In his mind, he did not want to do anything but spend his time with Amalthea. With that in mind, he decided to stay in bed rather than make haste. </p><p>The door of his room swung open, and Iris barged in. "Gladdy!" she called out when she saw her brother wrapped in his blanket. She marched towards his bed and pulled the blanket off her brother. "Are you going to mope because Amalthea has to go on a mission?" He noticed Iris looked like she was about to get ready to go out. </p><p>"Leave me alone, Iris!" he roared, pulling his blanket from his sister. </p><p>Iris' lips formed into a straight line. If she could kick her brother's ass, she would, but she knew with his strength, he can easily beat her. The best thing she can do is to try put some sense into him. "Noct called me, knowing you'd be this way!" she shot back. Gladio sat up and was about to yell at his sister when he noticed the anger written all over her face. Iris had been temperamental, but today, her rage seemed different: the kind that could kick his sorry ass. </p><p>The glare he gave her did back his sister down. "What exactly do you want?" </p><p>"I want you to go to the Citadel before Noct calls me again! Papa says that the Shield..." she paused. </p><p>"The Shield should answer the calling of his prince or King. I know! But, it was Noct who said that I could have the day off today!" he whined, almost. As far as Gladio was concerned, he did not want to do anything without Amalthea. They planned so much for that day, but those plans changed as she answered the call of duty. </p><p>The phone rang, and Iris looked annoyed as she threw her phone at her brother. "Answer it, Gladdy!" she demanded. </p><p>Gladio looked at the phone that landed on his lap and saw Noct's number. "Ah!" he groaned. "What do you want? Dining hall? Fine." </p><p>After a while, he threw his phone back at Iris. "So?" </p><p>"Give me 5 minutes to get ready," he sighed, pushing his sister out of his room. </p><p>"Dress nicely! You are going to the Citadel for tea!" she yelled from outside his door.</p><p>Keeping to his words, he appeared in the living room where Iris waited for him. "Let's get this over and done with! Can't believe it's already four something!" he grumbled. He was obviously in a bad mood as he and Iris made their way to the Citadel. </p><p>"Glad you finally made it," Noct greeted, in a sarcastic tone. </p><p>That tone irritated Gladio even more. "I wouldn't be here if you and Iris did not nag me," Gladio sighed. At that moment, he'd rather be at home moping on his bed. Gladio would make a run for it, but Noct was behind him, while Iris held onto his hand. In all his life, he has never felt that miserable, nor was he forced to do something against his will. </p><p>"Hey, Big Guy!" a cheerful voice greeted. Gladio rolled his eyes when he heard Prompto's voice, but he did say anything. "Where's Am..." he stopped when Noct covered his mouth. </p><p>"Where are you guys taking me? This is not the way to the dining hall!" Gladio asked. He wondered what his friends were up to. They did not mention anything to him, nor each other with Prompto toying around with his camera. "Where are you guys taking me?" Gladio demanded. </p><p>They stopped walking and stopped outside the door of a meeting room. Noct knocked on the door, and Ignis appeared while Noct went in. "Noct and Prompto will have to see King Regis first before we proceed to the dining hall regarding their training with you," Ignis informed. Loudly Gladio sighed as he could feel himself getting impatient. "What's the matter, Gladio?" </p><p>"Training? Am I here about training? I have been training Noct for years! Ah, Iggy! I would have done better at home..." Gladio paused.</p><p>"Sulking?" Ignis simply asked, while adjusting his spectacles. </p><p>Although Ignis' remark infuriated him, it was the truth. "Gladiolus, please enter..." a voice was heard. It was the King who called for him. </p><p>He entered the darkened room leaving the poor boy perplexed. "Hello?" he called out, but no one responded. "Your Highness? Noct? Prompto?" He was in a bad mood, and they decided to play a trick on him. "I don't know what's going on, but this isn't funny," he said. "What the-?" he said when a pair of hands covered his eyes. It felt oddly familiar; the softness and the size of the hands over his eyes. </p><p>"Follow my voice." It was Noct's voice. Gladio opened his ears and heard the curtains drawing. "Lead him towards me!" he instructed. </p><p>"Iris! This is not funny!" Gladio said. </p><p>"Be patient, Gladdy!" she told him from behind. Or was it from his side, even he didn't know? If anything, Gladiolus Amicitia was losing his patience but decided to play along, knowing he heard King Regis' voice. </p><p>"Stop! On three, you uncover his eyes!" Noct said, his voice ringing with excitement. "One. Two. Three!" </p><p>Gladio's eyes took a while to adjust to the light. As soon as his sight cleared, he saw a cake in front of him. He also saw everybody else, including Cor and King Regis, and his father. He had never felt as confused as he felt at that moment. Everybody wished him a happy birthday, except Cor who was the last to approach him. "Marshal! I thought you and Amalthea are..." he stopped. </p><p>"We are still on our mission, Gladio..." a voice said from behind. The voice he longed to hear, the person he had wanted to spend the time with. He turned and saw her standing behind him with a huge smile on her face. </p><p>He could not believe his eyes when he saw her donning a pastel blue dress, rather than her usual mission attire. "You're here..." he said, obviously shocked. He noticed her mischievous smile as he touched her face in disbelief. "I thought..." </p><p>Amalthea shrugged at him and gave him a tight hug, "Happy birthday, Gladio..." she whispered. She felt Gladio holding her in his arms, refusing to let her go. </p><p>He released her body and looked into her eyes, "You bluffed to me," Gladio said, a smile carved on his face. </p><p>"She didn't, I made her," Cor said from behind Gladio. </p><p>"Marshal?" </p><p>"I was following orders, Gladio. Do you know what they say about what would happen to a Crownsguard officer if they defy their superior's orders? That was it," she told Gladio standing next to her father. "Dad gave the orders, and I executed it." </p><p>"Come on, Gladio. Let's enjoy your birthday," Cor told him, patting Gladio on the back and joining everyone else, leaving the young man with his daughter. </p><p>Gladio brought Amalthea into his arms again, "You owe me for this." His face dropped into all seriousness. He leant in towards Amalthea's face and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you, Amalthea Leonis." </p><p>"I love you, too, Gladiolus Amicitia," she told him, looking up at him. "And, happy birthday!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>